


In Brightest Day

by PumpkinSoldier



Series: We Could Be Heroes [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comic Book Violence, Comic book logic, Gen, Green Lantern Noctis, I took green lantern lore and pulled it apart, M/M, Platonic Ignoct, Superhero Noctis, brief mention of plane crash, inspired by green lantern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: All Noctis wanted to do was fly, and he finally got the chance to.But when testing a plane causes him to crash land in the desert, Noctis comes across someone that will change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first in a set of superhero origin stories!  
Starting up with everyone's favourite sleepy Prince, Noctis! I've explored Green Lantern lore and ripped it apart to make it fit the world building I'm doing!  
Let me know who's origin you want to see next! There's the option of :  
Prompto  
Gladio  
Lunafreya  
Aranea  
Cindy  
and Talcott! 
> 
> And finally, a huge, huge thank you to [Ari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia) for being a wonderful beta and letting me yell ideas at him ^-^

_ ‘Whoosh!!! Whoosh!!!” he said, holding up the little toy plane as high as he can. He ran around the back garden as he made the plane fly through the air.  _

__   
Another boy sat underneath the shade of a huge oak tree. He had a book open on his lap but he was watching the other run around instead.   


__  
__“Your shoe is untied,” he said. “Be careful Noctis.”   
  
__  
"Pilots don't need shoes, Ignis!” Noctis replied, kicking off the shoe. He continued to run around the garden, white socks quickly staining green. 

__   
Ignis shook his head, returning back to his book.  
__ Noctis carried on running until he tripped over his discarded shoe and landed face first in the grass. The toy plane flew from his hand and crashed into the stone patio. 

__ “Noct!” Ignis jumped to his feet and ran over to Noctis, helping him up.   
  
  
__ “Ow.” Noct wiped at his face. “Ow, ow.”   
  
  
__ "I told you to be careful.” Ignis helped Noctis up to his feet, his knees skinned.   
  


_ “Ow,” Noctis sniffed. “Wait! My plane!”  _ _   
_

__   
__ “We’ll get it later,” Ignis said as they made their way inside.   
  
__ “No!” Noctis pulled his arm out of Ignis’ hold, and picked up his toy plane. One of the wings was snapped clean off. “It’s broke.” His bottom lip wobbled, tears threatening to spill at any moment.   
  
" _I’ll fix it for you,” Ignis said. “Let’s go inside.” _

_   
Noctis sat up on the stool by the breakfast bar, while Ignis stood up on his tiptoes to reach the first aid kit in a cupboard.  _

__ "M'sorry Iggy," Noctis sniffed.  
  
  
_ "What for?" Ignis asked, once he's gotten the box down.  _ __ He put it on the seat next to Noctis and opened it up, taking out the packet of wipes.   
  
__   
"Made you lose your place in your book," Noct replied, wincing as Ignis cleaned the cuts across his palms and knees.   
  
  
__ "Id already finished it," Ignis said. "It doesn't matter." 

__ Noctis frowned, fiddling with the wing on his toy plane.   
  
__ "Don't do that, you'll break it more," Ignis replied. His tongue sticks out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated, placing bright green plasters across Noctis' knees and hands.   
  
  
__ "But it's broken!" Noctis whined. "It's never gonna be fixed!"   
  
  
__ "It will!" Ignis said. "Watch!" He opened a draw, and pulled out a roll of tape. He jumped up on the chair on the other side of Noctis, and took the plane from him.   
  
  
__ "Hey Iggy," Noctis asked, watching him work. "What do you wanna be when you're big?"   
  
  
__ "I'm not sure yet," Ignis said, wrapping the tape around the wing of the plane. "Mother wants me to work with her in the Labs."   
  
  
_ "Bor-ing!" Noctis stuck out his tongue. "But what do  _ _ you _ __ wanna do?"   
  
  
__ Ignis is quiet as he worked on fixing the toy. "I'm not sure. But, I think I want to help people somehow. Like they do at Leonis Labs."   
  


__ Noctis gave him a bright grin. "You can do that! You're really good at helping people! You help me allll the time!"   
  
  
__ "I suppose so," Ignis replied, his nose scrunched up as he held out the plane. "Ta-da." 

_ The tape had firmly fixed the broken wing onto the body of the plane, save for the scratches, you could hardly tell much was wrong with it.  _

__ Noctis gasped loudly. "Thank you Iggy!" He took the toy, and held it close to his chest. "See you helped me just now! You're gonna be like a superhero!"   
  
  
__ "I'm not a superhero." 

_   
But you could be!" Noctis said, waving the plane about. "You'd be the best superhero in the whole entire world!"  _

__   
"Thank you Noctis." Ignis said, he fiddled with a button on his shirt. "What about you? What do you want to be?"   
  
  
__ "I wanna be a pilot!" Noctis proudly announced.  
  
  
__ "A pilot?"   
  


_ "Yeah! I don't have superpowers, so being a pilot is the only way I can fly!" Noctis jumped off of the seat, and held the plane above his head. “Watch me, Iggy! I'm gonna be the best pilot in the whole entire world!”  _


	2. Chapter 2

Sixteen Years Later 

“Hey! Hey, I need help, can anyone hear me?” Noct tapped at the buttons on the control panel in front of him. “Hey, is anyone there?! King to base, come in! Hello?!”

The response was nothing but garbled words and static noise. 

“Dammit, come on, is anyone there?!” Noct yelled. The jet took a sharp nosedive, and he wrestled with the controls as he tried to level it. “I've lost an engine, I can't get control. Nothing's working-” 

The aircraft jerked again. Noctis frantically hit the eject button. 

“Come on, come on-” He hit the button again. “Come on-” He glanced up at the cockpit window, the ground rushing closer. 

And closer…

Until…

The plane crashed into the ground. His helmet took the brunt of the impact as it hit the window of the plane before it shattered. 

Noctis lay stunned as pain shot through his legs and back. 

He had to move. 

He had to get out of there before the entire thing caught alight with him in there. 

Shoulder screaming in protest, Noctis reached down and tugged at his belt, swearing in relief as it unclipped. 

He heaved to his front and stuck his hands out of the broken window, hot sand and broken glass slipped through his fingers as he dug himself from the wreckage. 

Slowly but surely, Noctis had gotten himself free. His left leg hurt like hell, but he couldn't take a look at it until he was a safe distance away. 

Something trickled down the side of his face, the heat of the desert sun beat against his back, and the hot sand stung against raw and cut skin. 

He flipped over, forcing himself to sit up and watch as the jet went up in flames. “Shit.” He yanked his helmet off, scowling at the name engraved on the side of it. King. "Some 'King' I am." With a frustrated sigh, Noctis tossed the helmet as far as he could. 

It rolled down a sand dune, straight towards the wreckage of the plane. 

Noctis threw himself back into the sand. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the sky, and he could just make out a blurred figure a little distance away. Noctis flipped over back onto his front. “Hey! Hey can you hear me?!” he called out. 

He pushed himself up to stand on wobbly legs. “Hey!” Noctis stumbled forward, his left leg dragged behind him. "Hey! Are you okay?!" he yelled. The person was still - deathly still - as they lay slumped against the rock formations.

‘Dammit! Come on Caelum!’ 

“Hey!" His leg gave out beneath him just as he reached the other person. Noctis dropped to the knees. He glanced up and gasped. 

His skin had a pink tinge to it, ears pointed like an elf. Purple blood oozed out from a wound on his chest, staining his green uniform. 

"Shit," Noctis cursed. He put his hands over the wound, and applied a gentle pressure. "Hey, hey can you hear me? What happened to you?" 

The man (alien?) let out a pained groan, his head shifted to the side to look at Noctis. “Noctis...Caelum…” 

Noctis drew in a breath, eyes widening. “How do you know who I am?” 

“My name is Abin Sur," he said. "I am the Green Lantern of sector 2814. I know your family.” 

“My family?” 

“The Caelum name. They are a legacy among us.” 

“I don't understand, what are you talking about?” Noctis asked. “What do you mean, legacy? What the heck is a Green Lantern?” 

“Listen here, Noctis Caelum. I sent out my ring to find a worthy successor, and it chose you. The man without fear.” 

“Successor? I- I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you’re talking about." Noctis lifts up his hand slightly, Abin Sur’s wound still bleeding sluggishly. “Whatever it is, it can wait, we gotta get you help.” 

“No!” He grabs hold of Noct’s flight suit, pulling him close. “It is too late for me, boy. Now listen, take my ring, the Corps will explain all.” 

He lets go of Noctis, and removes the glowing green ring from his right hand, his green uniform dispersed. “Take it.” 

“But-” 

“It's rightfully yours,” the other wheezed, pressing the ring into Noct’s chest. He takes a deep breath. “There is an upcoming battle, Noctis Caelum. There is a monstrous creature that wishes to eradicate all life on your planet. You must do what you can to protect this world.” 

“What? Me? I-I can’t I’m...I’m just me,” Noctis protested. “I’m not a hero.” 

“You can be, Noctis Caelum,” Abin Sur said, dropping his hand. Noctis barely caught the Ring before it fell. “You are no coward. To you, all life is precious. And that is why I chose you.” 

"You...chose me?" Noctis repeated. "What--I don't understand. What do you mean you chose me?" 

"You…you will be our saviour, Noctis Caelum." 

Noctis stared down at the ring in his hand. “I don't-” He glanced back down. Abin Sur lay still and motionless. “Hey?” Noctis gently shook his shoulder. “Hey, come on. Abin Sur? Right? Come on, please wake up-hey-" He sat back,and drew his legs up, resting his head on his knees. "Shit." 

He glanced down, hands stained with purple blood. "Okay, okay, okay, come on, Caelum. Get it together," he murmured. "Get it together. Come on." 

He tucked the Ring away into a zipped chest pocket, and forced himself to stand. He grit his teeth through the blinding pain that shot up his side. 

He moved as quickly as he could. While he couldn't give Abin Sur a proper burial, he did the best he could with the loose stones and rocks nearby, to at least attempt to give him a final resting place. 

The sun was high in the sky at the point he finished. Sweat pooled down the back of his neck and face, mixing with the blood. Sand clung to his hands, making them even itchier and sorer than before. 

He knelt down with the final stone, hesitating before he placed it over Abin Sur's face. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. 

He wanted to go home. 

He wanted to see his family, his friends. 

He wanted to drink ridiculously overpriced coffee in Ignis' favourite cafe. 

He wanted to go fishing with his dad. 

He wanted to sing drunk karaoke with Luna. 

The Ring in his pocket grew heavy and warm. 

Noctis took it out, and stared at it in his palm. "So, you're meant to be some kind of magic ring? Alright. Here goes nothing…" 

Noctis put on the ring, the middle finger on his right hand, and…

Nothing happened. 

Was something supposed to? 

'Uh duh, Caelum. It's a magic glowing alien space ring, something was definitely supposed to happen.'

"Maybe I did it wrong." He stuck out his arm, waving it experimentally. "For the Honour of Grayskull!" he said. 

'That was stupid.'

"Okay, let's try again." Noctis made a fist. "Up, up and away!" 

He groaned in frustration as nothing happened. 

"Okay. One last time." 

Noctis glanced at the docks covering Abin Sur's body. 

"Clear your mind," he murmured, echoing Abin Sur's words. Noctis closed his eyes, and focused. 

He took slow breaths, calming himself down. 

He thought of his dad back home. 

He thought of Ignis. 

Of Uncle Ardyn and Somnus. 

He thought of Clarus. 

He thought of Luna. 

He thought about wanting to protect them from the danger that Abin Sur warned him about. 

He thought of Abin Sur's final words to him. 

Noctis took a deep breath, allowing his mind to clear. 

'You will be our saviour Noctis Caelum.' 

Noctis' eyes flew open. He knew what to say. 

"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night,   
No Evil Shall Escape My Sight,   
Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might,   
Beware my power,   
Green Lantern's Light!" 

A bright green light emitted from the Ring, enveloping Noct’s body. When the light cleared, he almost jumped out of his own skin as he glanced down at himself. 

His pilot jumpsuit was replaced by a bright green uniform, slightly similar to Abin Sur's, but only by colour. 

There was a short green cape that sat across his shoulders, reaching down to his thighs, and a black shoulder brace on his left side. He had a dark green shirt that was tucked into high waisted black bottoms, which in turn were tucked into a pair of knee-high laced green boots, with a bright green brace over his left knee. 

On his chest was a white circle, with a smaller green circle in the middle, and two lines on the top and bottom of the green circle. 

Noctis drew his hands up, clad in elbow length, white fingerless gloves, to touch his face. 

He had a mask on, it covered his eyes and cheekbones; it covered his eyebrows too, the ends coming to a slight point. 

His hair was swept and pulled back, pinned in place by a half-crown type accessory that curled around his ear. 

"Okay, nope. This is super weird." Noctis glanced down at the Ring. " Okay, you can deactivate now." 

The Ring continued to glow a soft green. 

"Hello? I said deactivate?" Noctis groaned. "Come on, I just wanna go home!" 

The Rings glow brightened. 

"Uh oh." 

The glow grew brighter, and wider, until it surrounded Noctis, it created a bubble around him, sweeping him off his feet. 

An actual solid bubble. 

Noctis hit it. "No, no, no, come on! Take me home! Not this!" 

The bubble started to rise in the air, wobbling ever so slightly, until it shot into the air at a great speed, hurtling through the clouds, breaking through the atmosphere. 

Noctis screamed as the bubble launched into outer space. 

"Holy shit-" he swore, barely having a chance to take in the surroundings as the bubble continued on its hurried path, flinging itself straight towards a dusty red planet. 

Noctis frantically hit the bubble again and again as the ground was rushing up to meet him...


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis winced at his crash landing, and pushed himself to his feet. 

He took in his surroundings. 

There was an emerald tinge to all the buildings around him, most of them replicating skyscrapers in silver and copper colours. 

“Where the Hell am I?” he wondered out loud. 

“Welcome to Oa, Noctis Caelum.” 

Noctis jumped. He whirled round to see a talking… seahorse? 

Or alien? 

Was it an alien? 

Noctis rubbed the back of his head. 

Either that was an alien or he was dead. 

Or he was hallucinating. 

Maybe all the above. 

“Oa?” Noct echoed, deciding, what the heck, let's just talk to the seahorse man - alien thing. He felt his mask disappear from his face, hands reaching up to where it was. 

“This is the home of the Green Lantern Corps,” the alien said. "Worry not. Your mask will appear to you when protection of your identity is required. There is no need for it on Oa.” 

“Right.” Noctis was quiet for a moment. “So like, am I dead? Like, for real. Am I dead? Or hallucinating? Because there's no way I'm talking to a talking seahorse right?” 

“I'm not a seahorse, although our DNA does somewhat resemble your own ichthyological species." the not-seahorse man said. “I am a Xudarian. My name is Tomar-Re, the protector of sector 2813.” 

"Sector 2813. Home to -”

“80 thousand-twelve galaxies, two point three four sentient species- wait how do I know that?” 

“The induction process.” Tomar-Re said. “It activates the Ring’s higher functions.” 

“Is that how you also knew my name?” 

"In a sense, yes." Tomar-Re answered. "But I did not need a Ring to know who you are." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

Tomar-Re tilted his head. "You look so much like your father." 

"My-My father? What are you talking about? How do you know my father?" 

Tomar-Re gasped. "Oh. You were not aware? Your father was a Green Lantern."

"What the Hell is a Green Lantern?!" Noctis asked frustrated. "This doesn't make any sense." 

"We are Green Lanterns." Tomar-Re gestured to himself and Noctis. "We are the protectors, and fight against all those who threaten the safety of our worlds." 

Tomar-Re walked up to the cliff edge, and pointed at the large green tower that overlooked the rest of the planet. "Oa has been the home of the Green Lantern for millennia. It was created for us by the Guardians. There stands their Citadel. They are immortals,  
among the most ancient of races." 

Tomar-Re lowered his arm, and beckoned Noctis forwards. 

"They made all you see and are responsible for all we are and do. Since time immemorial,  
the Green Lantern Corps has served as the keepers of peace, order and justice throughout the universe. To be chosen to join its ranks  
is the highest of honors and the greatest of responsibilities."

"But why me?" Noctis asked. "I still understand why I was chosen." 

"There is greatness within you Noctis Caelum. You may not see it yet, but you will. After all, being a Green Lantern is in your blood." Tomar-Re said. "We're going to fly now." 

"Fly?" Noctis asked excitedly. "For real?" 

"Yes for real." Tomar-Re said, and then calmly stepped off of the edge of the cliff, floating up into the air. "There." He said. "Now it is your turn." 

"Fly." Noctis repeated. " All right. I can do that." He stepped up to the edge, and turned around, back to Tomar-Re. "I can do this." Noctis closed his eyes, and shifted his weight back, and fell through the air. He tried not to panic at the thought of the ground rushing at him. ‘Come on, fly, fly-” 

Noctis opened his eyes, and felt himself lift off the ground, flying straight back up to Tomar-Re. “Woo-hoo!” He cheered. “This is awesome!” 

He flew up and looped in the air. “This is amazing!” He laughed. “I can’t believe I just did that!” He floated down, coming face to face with the other Green Lantern. 

"Well done." Tomar-Re smiled. "Now, follow me." 

Noctis nodded, and the two of them flew through the city - weaving through high arches, and flying over skyscrapers. 

“Wow.” Noctis breathed. “It’s...beautiful here.” 

“It is indeed.” 

They flew towards a pointed building, with a bright green light shooting out of the top of it.   
Tomar-Re swerved down, Noctis followed close behind. They followed along the bright stream of green light. 

"What is that?"

"It's the energy that's generated from the Central Battery." Tomar-Re said. "Its power comes from the will of every living creature in the universe. It, in turn, charges your lantern, which, in turn, charges your ring. Even your suit is comprised entirely of energy."

Noctis glanced down at his own suit, extravagant against Tomar-Re's simple one. "Why are ours so different from each other?" 

Tomar-Re glanced over at Noctis. "Ideally they are meant to be similar, it shows our unity as the Corps, however, yours seems to have taken a rather extravagant essence, in a manner of speaking it's what you've wanted on a subconscious level. I can't imagine the others will approve it, however, there has been worse."

"Gee, thanks I guess." Noctis huffed. "What's with all the green?"

"Green is the color of will." The other Lantern explained. "The Guardians harnessed will because it's the strongest source of energy in the universe."

They flew over until they reach a massive crowd of Lanterns, hundreds, thousands even, gathered together in a square. 

Noctis paused, setting down on a platform at the back. "There's so many."

Tomar-Re stopped next to him. "The stars you can see from your home planet on the clearest night your sector is a thousand times larger. And 3600 Lanterns each with a sector just as vast." Tomar-Re explained. 

"Whoa." Noctis whispered. "That's insane." 

"Yes, I suppose it is." Tomar-Re said.

One lantern stood before the crowd, raised up on a platform. "Lanterns." His voice boomed. "I've called you here to this unprecedented gathering because we face an unprecedented danger. Our four Lantern brothers were killed by an enemy called Parallax. An enemy we don't yet fully understand. We do know it's powerful enough to destroy entire civilizations. Powerful enough to defeat even Abin Sur our finest warrior whose light can never be replaced."

Noctis felt a chill run down his spin as he swore the Lantern looked right at him despite being far away. 

"The Guardians have charged me to lead a squadron of Lanterns in an assault on Parallax." The Lantern continued. "We will seek out and find this enemy. And we will destroy it. Alone, we are now vulnerable. United, we are still invincible. We have never been defeated. Will we be defeated now?" He yelled to the crowd. 

"No!" They responded. 

"It was for this moment that we were created. But I don't need to tell you your duty. I don't need to tell you who we are." The Lantern yelled. 

"Who's that?" Noctis asked. 

"That is Sinestro." Tomar-Re said. "He is one of our best." 

"Seems pretty intense." Noctis replied, watching as Sinestro drew the crowd into a chant. 

"We are the Corps! We are the Corps! We are the Corps!" 

"Come, Noctis Caelum," Tomar-Re placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let us find Killowag. It is time for you to begin training."


	4. Chapter 4

With his hand held out, Tomar-Re created a swirling ball of green energy that emitted from his ring. "Your will turns thought into reality. To master the ring, you must learn to focus your will…" 

The energy shifted, changing shape into a fish, he made it swim over to Noctis, who reached out in awe to touch it. 

"...and create what you see in your mind. The ring's limits are only what you can imagine." Tomar-Re continued. 

He flicked his wrist, causing the fish construct to disappear. 

Noctis' hand was still outstretched. "Do that again."

Tomar-Re chuckled, and created three more fish constructs, making them swim around Noctis. 

"Now you try." He said, dismissing them. 

"Oh, ah, okay…" 

"Concentrate." Tomar-Re informed. 

Noctis hesitantly lifted his right arm, and made a fist. Green Light flicked out from his Ring, and formed a swirling energy fall that shifted and swirled in on itself. 

The Ring blinked twice with a white light on a short burst

"The ring will inform you where there is an imminent threat."

Noctis was hit by a blast, and went sprawling sideways, landing face down. 

"This particular threat's name is Kilowog. He'll be your combat training officer."

Noctis groaned, and pushed himself off the ground. He let out a yelp as an 8-foot alien landed in front of him. "Whoa!"

"Never let your guard down, poozer." Kilowag growled "Welcome to Ring Slinging 101." 

Noctis scrambled to his feet as Killowag approached. 

"Or, as I like to call it, " Kilowog continued. "The worst day of your worthless life." He leant down, and sniffed at Nocts face. "You smell funny."

Noctis wanted to gag. Kilowag smelt like rotting meat. "I'm sorry I smell funny?!" 

Kilowag grunted, and shoved Nocts shoulder. "You want to be a Lantern? You gotta commit to the Corps. All right, poozer. Let's see what you've got."

Kilowag walked fifteen paces away, and turned to face Noctis again. He shot out a blast from his Ring, created two constructs that bolted Nocts feet to the floor. 

"Hey what gives?!" Noctis yelled as he struggled to pull himself free. 

Kilowag let out a grunt, and raised his arm, creating a large rock construct over Nocts head, that hustled towards him almost immediately. 

Noctis threw up his arm, creating a giant circular shield that caught the rock, he struggled under it, as the shield started to crack. 

"Your constructs are only gonna be as strong as your will. And your will is pathetic." Kilowag dropped another rock construct.

Noctis created support beams beneath the shield, lifting some of the weight. 

"I'm gonna work you and I'm gonna hit you until your will is strong enough to be worthy of the Corps."

Kilowag started to throw circular disks at Noctis, taking out two of the beams. He threw another, nailing Noctis in the chest who was thrown backwards, landing hard on his back. 

"Next lesson." Kilowag created a sun construct, lifting Noctis straight off the ground as he was pulled toward it. "

He threw out his arm, creating an anchor that lodged into the ground, he wrapped the chain around his arm. 

"Ha, ha. Feel that?" Kilowag laughed, slowly making his way over. "It's the gravitational pull of your average sun. Makes flying through space very dangerous. The bigger you are, the quicker you burn." 

The sun construct disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, and Noctis landed painfully on his side. 

"Gravity's a bitch." Kilowag held out his hand. "Here, let me help you." 

Noctis took his hand, only for Kilowags other fist to come flying in to punch him in the face. 

Noctis let out a pained gasp as his head hit the floor. 

"Remember, your enemy, he's not gonna play fair."

Enough was enough. 

Time to fight back. 

Steel boot constructs appeared on Nocts feet, he drew his knees up, and aimed directly at Kilowag's crotch. 

Kilowag groaned, and hunched over. Noctis took the moment to slide himself under the giant alien, and create a chain construct that he hooked around Kilowags neck, and yanked with all his might, causing the other Lantern to flip over, landing face first into the ground with a resounding crash. 

"Well, that's good advice." Noctis huffed, he stood up, staring as Kilowag stumbled to stand."Thanks for the tip." 

"So this is our newest recruit." 

Noctis turned at the new voice. 

It was the Lantern from before. 

Sinestro. 

He floated down until.he stood face to face with Noctis. "When I learned that Abin Sur's Ring had chosen you, I thought It had to be a mistake." Sinestro said, looking Noctis up and down in disgust. "I see nothing to change my mind." 

Sinestro glanced over at Kilowag. "I'll take it from here." 

Kilowag nodded and flew off to join Tomar-Re, who was watching from a platform not too far away. 

Noctis felt a chill rush over him. Whoever this guy was, he did not like him. That was something...off about him. 

Sinestro walked around Noctis in a circle, studying him. 

"You are the son of the great Regis Caelum, are you not.” 

“You know my dad too?” Noctis asked cautiously. "How?" 

“I am the one who trained him. Your father was one of the greatest Lanterns I'd seen for years. Until he abandoned us." Sinestro hissed, coming back round to face Noctis. "He turned his back on the Corps. He's a coward." 

"My father is not a coward!" Noct argued, anger surged inside of him. " You have no right to talk about him like that!" 

"He left the Corps, because of you." Sinestro sneered. "He turned his back, abandoned his Oath. As far as I'm concerned he's a traitor to our Corps. And you aren't any better." 

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way!" Noctis snarled. "Or I'll-" 

"You'll what?" Sinestro challenged. "Tell me Noctis, how much do you really know your family history? Did your father ever tell you that the Caelum line has held the rank of Green Lantern before? Did he tell you that he was a Hero amongst us?" 

"No but-" 

Sinestro stepped forwards. "The Corps is only as strong as its weakest link. And I will tolerate no weak links." 

Sinestro took a step forward again, as Noctis took two back. "You understand me? Are you afraid, human? Are you afraid?" He shoved Noctis in the chest. 

"Don't-" Noctis hissed, shoving his arm away. 

"Shall we?"

"Sure." Noctis opened his hand, creating a beautifully crafted sword construct in one hand, and a small shield in the other. 

"A sword?" Sinestro chuckled, creating two twin blades. "How human."

Noctis lunged forwards, swinging his sword at Sinestro, who blocked it easily. 

Noctis brought up the arm with the shield, aiming it at Sinestro's chest, who cut through the construct like butter, causing it to disappear. 

Noctis ducked beneath the swing of Sinestros sword, aiming a slash at his leg, but it was blocked. Noctis dove out of the way, as Sinestros blade came swinging towards his neck. 

Noctis jumped to his feet, and thrust the sword forward, Sinestro drew his arm back, elbowing Noctis in the face. 

Noctis fell to the floor, droplets of blood running down his nose. 

"I do believe I smell fear." Sinestro turned, his piercing gaze locked onto Noctis. 

Noctis yelled, and ran forward with his sword, Sinestro knocked it from his hands, blades forming an X at Nocts back. 

"I'm a Green Lantern. I fear nothing." Sinestro said, he pulled an arm back, dismissing the sword, and hit Noctis with the back of his hand, sending him flying. "Fear is the enemy of will." Green Light shot out from the Ring, and pulled Noctis back. 

Sinestro had him by the throat, and aimed the other sword at him. "Will is what makes you take action." 

Noctis created a chainsaw construct, and brought it up, slicing through the sword. He swung out again, but Sinestro took hold of his arm, twisting it back, and created a dagger construct pointed at Noct's throat. "Fear is what stops you and makes you weak." He hissed. 

Noctis yanked himself from Sinestro's hold, and created a wall construct, hiding behind it to catch his breath. 

"Makes your constructs feeble." Sinestro kicked through it, and threw Noctis into a similar wall construct. "You must ignore your fear." 

Noctis struggled up to his feet, only for Sinestro to hit him with another blast of energy, falling to the ground again. 

Noctis forced himself to stand as threw sword constructs started slashing at him. 

"When you're afraid, you can't act. When you can't act, you can't defend. If you can't defend, you die." Sinestro appeared behind him, hitting him once more. 

Noctis hit the ground. 

All three sword constructs pointed at his throat. 

"You reek of fear, Noctis Caelum." Sinestro sneered. "Abin Sur was a great warrior. My mentor. My friend. You insult his memory by wearing his ring." He paused. "Your father would be ashamed of your pathetic attempt at becoming a Lantern. You are hopeless." He dismissed his sword constructs, and took off into the air, flying away from the training grounds without looking back. 

Kilowag and Tomar-Re flew over, standing to the side. 

"I'm done. He's right. I'm hopeless." Noctis could feel his face growing warm, and tears welling up in his eyes. 

Great. Just what he needed - to cry in front of total strangers. 

He drew his knees up, and buried his head in his hands. 

"I didn't want this. I never asked to be a Green Lantern." He hissed, unable to help himself as he scrubbed as his eyes, voice thick and heavy as he tried his best not to cry. "I'm not cut out for this. I'm barely twenty-one years old, I'm not a hero. I'm nothing special. I'm nothing like my dad. I'm a total failure." 

A shadow fell over him, as he heard Tomar-Re and Kilowag shift before him. 

"Come now, none of that." Tomar-Re knelt down in front of him, and lifted Noctis' chin. "You maybe be Abin Sur's champion, but the ring chose you. It wouldn't have if it hadn't seen something in you." He helped Noctis up to his feet. 

Noctis sniffed. "Really?" 

"Yes." Tomar-Re nodded. "Trust me Noctis Caelum. "It is something that you don't yet see within yourself. The ring never chooses wrong." 

"You're destined for greatness poozer." Kilowag said, slapping Nocts shoulder. "Trust us kid. You're gonna be the thing of Legends." 

\---

Ignis pushed open the door to Regis’ office. He was already sat behind his desk, a weary look on his face. 

“Ignis? Is everything okay?” Regis asked, looking up from his paperwork. 

Ignis hesitated. “No, I-I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

Regis closed the file, he waved his hand toward the seat opposite his desk. “Please sit.” He watched how Ignis’ hands shook as he sat down. 

"Im sorry Regis-" 

"Ignis, we've been over this. You have nothing to apologise for." 

"I should have done something more." Ignis had his head bowed, hands on the desk.. "I should have stopped him-" 

"Stopped my son from flying? You would have had to broken both of his legs before even considering to stop him." Regis said, a small smile on his face. "And even then, he would have found some way to fly." He reached out, putting his hands over Ignis'. "Ignis, you couldn't have known that the plane was going to malfunction."

"I should have make him check again." Ignis whispered. "I should have done something, anything." 

"Ignis." Regis said, voice gently. "Ignis, look at me." 

Ignis slowly raised his head, peaking up at Regis. 

"What happened to Noctis was not your fault, you must understand that. Nor, was it his own. As painful as it is, what happened was a horrific accident. No one is to blame, understand?" 

Ignis let out the tiniest of nods. 

"Good." Regis patted his hand. "Will you join me for dinner today? I feel as though I haven't seen you in weeks." 

Ignis looked stunned at the sudden change of conversation. "Oh, yes of course." 

"Good." Regis said again. "Was there something else troubling you my boy?" 

"I um...I've been offered a position at Leonis Labs." Ignis hesitantly replied. "As head bio-engineer." 

"Ignis that's wonderful news!" Regis smiled. "It's what you've wanted isn't it?" 

"You aren't upset?" 

"Why on earth would I be upset?" Regis stood up from his desk, took hold of his cane and made his way around, pulling Ignis up to his feet. "This is everything you've worked for." 

"But-but the company-" 

"You can do so much better than my silly old company." Regis scoffed. "At the Labs, you'll be able to help people, create cures and medicine-"

"But-" 

"No buts." Regis cut him off. "I don't want to hear another protest from you." He pulled Ignis in for a hug, squeezing tight. 

He let go, and gave his arms another squeeze. "Now you'll definitely have to make dinner. Bring Ravus too, it'll be a celebration. I'll get Clarus to come along as well." 

Ignis drew in a deep breath, stray tears fell from his eyes. "But Noct-" 

"Would be so proud of you." Regis said, wiping away Ignis' tears. "Don't think for a second that he wouldn't."


	5. Chapter 5

One Year Later 

It'd been a whole year since Noctis had first arrived on Oa - and by the Astrals had a lot happened in that year. 

Where to even begin? 

Noctis had defeated Parallax, a sentient being powerful enough to wipe out galaxies. 

He'd exposed a high ranking Lantern as a traitor, that had been wild. 

That was a story for another time. 

But in doing so, he'd gained the respect of the Guardians, and fellow Lanterns. 

He'd created constructs so powerful that they'd been in utter and complete awe. 

His back and knee had been messed up in the crash, but he'd managed to dim his constructs enough to hide then beneath his clothes, creating temporary braces until something more permanent could be done. 

And now? 

It was time for Noctis to return home.

He had said a wistful goodbye to Tomar-Re and Kilowag, and made the journey back to Earth by himself, landing in an alleyway in downtown Insomnia. 

Noctis pulled up the hood of his jumper, and made the trek to Caelum Technologies. Slap bang in the centre of the city. 

It was a fairly short work, Noctis kept his head down the entire time, avoiding the nosy gaze of strangers. 

He stopped short once he reached Caelum Technologies, and stared up at the tall building before making his way up the steps. 

He hesitated, before pushing open the door, avoiding the looks that the security guards gave him.

"Excuse me." 

Noctis ignored the guards, walking right up to the front desk. 

"Hey! You." One of them grabbed hold of Nocts upper arm, and pulled him back. "You can't just walk in here."

"I think I can." Noctis replied. "I'm here to talk to Regis Caelum." 

"You ain't talking to him without an appointment." 

"Yeah I don't need an appointment to talk to him." 

"Oh really smart guy? And who exactly do you think you are that you just just waltz on in here without getting an appointment." 

Noctis huffed, and pulled back his hood. "Noctis Caelum." 

"Noctis Caelum has been missing for over a year." The guard snorted. "If you're his son I'm the Queen of Tenebrae." 

"Whatever man, I swear, I'm his son." Noctis crossed his arms, his eyes wandered, until he saw the one person he had counted on being there. "You gonna let me up there or what?" 

"You're not getting up there kid. I told you. You need an appointment." 

"I don't need an appointment to talk to my dad!" Noctis raised his voice, drawing the attention of the people around, in particular, head of security, one Clarus Amicitia. 

Clarus quickly strode over, he looked older, more tired, and severely annoyed. "What seems to be the prob-" he paused. "Noctis?!" 

"Hey Clarus." Noctis waved. "These schmucks won't let me in to see dad." 

"Come on Amicitia, you can't believe this ki-" 

Clarus pushed past the guards, and pulled Noctis forwards into a crushing hug, lifting him off his feet. "You're alive!" 

"Ow! Ow yeah I'm alive." Noctis winced, as he was squished into the hug. "Clarus I need to breathe." 

“Sorry.” Clarus dropped him back down, holding onto his shoulders. “What happened? Where have you been?” 

“Uh, it’s kind of a long story.” Noctis replied, rubbing the back of his head. “Is dad here?” 

“Yes, yes he’s in his office.” Clarus put his hand on Noct’s back, urging him forwards. “Let’s go and see him at once." 

Clarus practically drags him all the way to his Dad's office out of pure excitement, and bursts through the door. 

His dad looks briefly irritated. He looks tired. The streaks of grey in his hair are much more prominent near his temples, and there are more wrinkles around his eyes than Noctis remembered. 

"Clarus, what is-" he stopped himself, eyes going wide. "Noctis?" 

"Hi Dad " He can feel his eyes start to well up, feet moving before his brain can catch up. 

Regis throws back his chair as he stood, cupping the back of Noctis' head as he holds him. "You're alive." 

"Sorry I made you worry." Noctis mumbled into his chest. "I didn't mean to." 

"You have nothing to be sorry for Noctis." Regis said, still refusing to let go. "But, where were you?" Regis let go of him, and cupped his son's face in his hands, wiping away his tears. "What happened?" 

"It-its a really long story Dad." Noctis replied, voice cracking at the end. "Can we get dinner today? There's something else I wanna talk to you about." 

His mind wandered to what he had heard from the moment he stepped foot on Oa. 

'Your father was a Green Lantern.'

'The best among us'

'A hero' 

"We can go now if you want to-" 

"Huh? No no it's okay." Noctis cut his dad off. "No, you stay and do your work, it's important, I need to talk to Ignis. Is he here?" 

"No, no Ignis hasn't worked here for a year." Regis replied. "He's at Leonis Labs now. But I believe it's his day off." 

Noctis nodded. "Okay, okay I gotta talk to him-"

"Noctis wait, please talk to me, what happened to you?" 

“We'll talk at dinner Dad, promise." Noctis said, giving him another hug. "But right now, I gotta find Ignis."  
\---  
Knock! Knock! Knock! 

Noctis stepped back from the apartment door, nervously drumming his fingers against his thighs. 

Ignis was gonna be mad. 

Probably. 

Hey he might even cry.  
That'd be something huh? 

The door opens a crack, and emerald green eyes peeked out. "Hello?" 

Noctis tilted his head. "Hey Iggy!" 

He heard a sharp intake of breath, before the door was slammed shut. It was wrenched open seconds later, Ignis stood in the doorway, hands half way up to his mouth. 

“Noctis?” Ignis lowers his hand from his mouth. He reaches for him, hands shaking like crazy. “Is...that really you?” 

“It's me, Specs.” 

Ignis almost knocked him over at the speed he rushed forward. “I knew it.” He whispered as he pulled Noct into a tight hug. “I knew that you were alive.” 

"M'alive. I'm here Specs. M'sorry." 

"No, no don't you dare apologise." 

"C'mon specs, don't cry, you're gonna set me off." Noctis half laughed, but he felt the tears leave his eyes nonetheless as he squeezed Ignis into a hug. 

Ignis let go of him, and scrubbed at his own eyes. "What happened? Where have you been?" 

"It's a long story." Noctis said again, wiping at his face. "Dad said to invite you to dinner, I was gonna explain it then." 

"We'd love to."

"We?" 

"Ignis? Who's at the door?" Someone called out from inside the apartment. 

"Who's that?" 

"That's Ravus," Ignis replied. "He's my...My boyfriend?" 

Noctis grinned. "Boyfriend huh? Now you gotta introduce me to him."  
\---  
"How are you enjoying your return to humanity?" 

"Well, considering I've only been here for about four hours and you've already fed me ice cream? Pretty damn good." Noctis said, taking a bite out of his scoop of chocolate ice cream. 

"Absolute heathen." Ignis replied, eating his own mint choc-chip ice cream with a spoon. 

"You're judging my eating habits when you're literally eating ice cream with a spoon?" Noctis shook his head. "Bad ice cream habits aside, can we talk about how you're daring Ravus? As in, Lunas terrifying brother Ravus?" 

Ignis snorted. "Ravus isn't terrifying." 

"You're kidding right?! The guy hates me!" Noctis sighed. "I didn't realise that when you said Ravus, you meant like, scary Ravus." 

"Well, you did put gum in his hair." 

"I was three! How was I supposed to know he could hold a grudge like that." Noctis whined. "He hates my guts. If I mysteriously vanish, it's on him." 

Ignis laughed. "I'll be sure to track you down if you do." 

Noctis grinned. "Thanks Specs. Knew I could count on you." 

The two of them sit in comfortable silence, watching people aimlessly stroll through the park. 

"So." Noctis said after a while. "Leonis Labs huh?" 

Ignis nodded. "Yes. It's truly wonderful there. The technology and equipment they have is outstanding." 

“That’s really awesome Specs.” Noctis said, nudging him in the side. “I’m proud of you.” 

"Come now, it's nothing special." 

"You kidding? That's all you talked about. You finally made it." Noctis said. "You're doing what you love and that's awesome." 

“What about you?" 

"Huh?" 

“Do you think you’ll go back to the airfield?” 

Noctis took another bite of his ice cream, and hummed. “Probably not. Hey- you think Leonis Labs needs a mechanical engineer?” 

“You-you want to work at the Labs?”

“Sure why not.” Noctis shrugged. “Besides, I’m not really sure what else I could do. I mean, I was legally dead for a whole year, m’not sure many places would accept-” 

A loud crash and the sound of people screaming cut him off. 

“What was that?” Noctis jumped to his feet. 

A small crowd poured in from the streets as they clearly ran away from something. 

And the something just happened to be, an right foot tall, lumbering, - 

"Zombie!" Someone shouted. "Run!" 

"Zombie?!" Noctis repeated. 

The zombie creature in question roared at the crowds, shoving aside cars like they were toys. 

"What the Hell is that?" 

"I don't know. But we'd best out of here!" Ignis took hold of Noct's upper arm, and tugged him along. "Come on Noctis!" 

Noctis glanced over his shoulder, stumbling as he watched the bumbling creature throw another car, and uproot the nearby bench. 

He could do something. 

He had to do something. 

He wrenched his arm from Ignis, and turned, facing the creature. 

"Noct!" Ignis yelled. He grabbed his shoulder, forcefully turning him. "Noct what are you doing, we need to need!" 

"No, no Iggy, you need to leave- you gotta get out here, trust me-" 

"I'm not going anywhere without you, now come on we have to leave!" 

"No! I can do something to help-" Noctis argued. "Now please, Iggy, Specs, just trust me okay? Get out of here, as far away as you can!" 

“Noctis what the bloody hell are you talking about?” Ignis hissed. “I want an answer!” 

“Iggy, I can’t there’s no time to explain! You just have to get out of here!” 

“I won’t leave without you!” 

“Ohmygods why the hell are you so stubborn?!” Noctis hissed. “Fine! Come with me!” He grabbed Ignis’ arm, and yanked him into an alley. “Okay, you just gotta promise me you won’t freak out, okay?" 

“Freak out about what? Noct you aren't making any sense." 

Noctis opened his jacket, and took out his Ring from his pocket. “This.” He slipped it onto the middle finger of his right hand.

'In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night,  
No evil shall escape my sight.  
Let those who worship evil’s might,  
Beware my power,  
Green Lantern’s Light!'

Ignis covered his eyes, as a bright green flash enveloped Nocts body. 

His eyes narrowed as he took in Nocts Green Lantern uniform. "What the fu-" 

"I'll explain later, Specs, I promise! For now just please! Get out of here!" 

Noctis jumped, feet lifting high off the ground as he flew into the air. 

"Noct! Noct!" 

Ignis shouts got quieter as Noctis flew towards the creature. 

"Come on Caelum." He murmured to himself. "You got this." 

He took a deep breath. 

"Hey!" Noctis yelled. "Hey you! Up here!" 

The human-zombie creature looked up at him and growled. “Grundy want his soul!” 

“A soul huh?” Noct said. “Sorry - Grundy was it? I don’t think you’re gonna get a soul throwing a tantrum like that.” 

“Grundy want his soul!” Grundy demanded, he picked up a nearby parked car like it weighed nothing, and hurtled it into the air straight towards Noctis. 

Noctis flew out of the way, and twisted in the air, creating a giant hand construct to catch the car. “Okay, clearly someone has a few anger issues to work on.” He set the car down, wincing at the clearly noticeable dent in the hood of the car. "Come on man, watch where you're throwing shit, people could get hurt!" 

Noctis created a giant baseball bat construct, and swung his hands at Grundy, sending him flying into a tree. 

"Yes!" 

It happened a few more times, Grundy would throw something at him, and Noct would create a shield or construct, blocking it and throwing it back. 

Again. 

And again…

And again. 

Until...

Grundy roared, he surged forward, and clapped his hands together sending out a shockwave. Noctis was thrown backwards, as the glass on the surrounding buildings shattered. 

His back hit the wall of the building behind him, and he dropped like a stone to the floor, landing painfully on his left shoulder. 

Noctis wobbled to his feet, breathing heavily. 

Bursts of intense pain flared in his shoulder, there was something dripping down the side of his face, and he felt absolutely exhausted. 

Reaching out his right hand, Noct created several large hand constructs, using them to pick up chunks of rubble, the uprooted trees and benches, and overturned cars, before dumping them straight on top of Grundy. 

'For the love of Oa please tell me that worked' He internally prayed. 

He groaned aloud as the rubble shifted, and Grundy's pale hand shot out. 

"Are you kidding me?!" Noctis let out a frustrated sigh. “Come on man, give it up already!” 

Grundy yelled at him, throwing his arms out widely causing debris to go flying. 

Noctis threw up a shield construct. "Watch it, man! You could hurt someone like that!" 

Grundy picked up another car, and held it above it head. "Green Light hurt Grundy!" 

"Yeah?! Well Grundy hurt me too!" Noctis yelled. "And my name is Green Lantern! And you've picked the wrong day to mess with my city!" 

He created a massive wave construct, sweeping it beneath Grundy's feet, knocking him off balance, before launching him into the air. 

Noctis flew up immediately, and created a giant oversized slingshot, and caught him in the net as the wave dispersed. 

Two fingers up on his right hand acting as the base, he pinched with his other hand, and drew his arm back as far as he could before the pain got too unbearable. 

He raised his arms, pointing at the sky, before opening his left hand, flinging Grundy far outside of Insomnias borders. 

"Oh thank the fucking Astrals that's over." Noctis panted, floating back to the ground, he poked at his left arm, still up in the string construct. "Ow." 

"Hey! Hey that guy-he saved us!" Someone called out. 

Noctis looked up to see a small group of people pointing at him, and other civilians slowly emerging from their hiding spots. 

"He's a hero!" 

"Yeah!" 

They started clapping and cheering. 

Noctis felt overwhelmed by the sudden attention. "Oh, no no, you don't have to do that, really it was nothing-" 

The sound of sirens cut him off. 

"That can't be good." He lifted off the ground, wincing as he glanced at all the damage caused by the fight. "Uh, sorry for the mess!" He called out, before flying towards Ignis' apartment building.  
\---

Ignis frantically paced back and forth in the living room of his apartment. 

What was he even thinking? 

How could he just leave Noctis there? 

But...Noctis had some kind of superpower? Maybe he could handle himself. 

Ignis panicked. 

But what if something happened to him? 

What if he was hurt? 

What if he was bleeding out in a dumpster somewhere? 

What if-

Tap! Tap! Tap! 

Ignis whirled round to see Noctis, still in his bright green uniform, with a sling around his left arm. 

"Hey Specs! Open the window!" 

"By the Astrals." Ignis cursed. He quickly crossed the room, unlocked the hatch and pushed the window up. 

Noctis crawled through, landing on the floor on his good arm in a heap. "Ow." 

Ignis helped him up. "What happened? How badly are you hurt?" 

"Uh, like, on a scale from I scraped my knee to I broke my arm?" Noctis winced. "I think it's an : I dislocated my shoulder." 

"You're an idiot." Ignis said. "What was that- that thing that you were fighting?" 

"I don't know." Noctis hand hovered over his shoulder. "Can't we talk about that later? I need your help." 

"What we need is to get you to a hospital-" 

"We can't. " Noctis argued. "Too many questions. Specs, Ignis, Iggy come on. Please?" 

"Fine. Come on, we need to get you lying down." 

Ignis leads him to the dining table, and clears it as Noct took off his Ring, face screwed up in pain as he lay across it. Ignis reached up into a cupboard, and took out the first aid kit, a deep frown on his face. 

“This isn’t ideal Noct-” 

“I know Iggy, but I don’t really have another choice.” Noct replied gritting his teeth.” 

Ignis set down the first aid box, and stood on Noct’s left hand side. He took hold of Noct’s wrist with both hands, keeping it straight and level with his forearm and hand facing down. 

He slowly started to move Noct’s arm towards his head, whilst making a small circular motion. 

Noctis screwed his eyes shut, and turned his face away as pain flared up his shoulder. Ignis continued to move Noct’s arm until it rested at a 90-degree, and started rotating it into place, moving it closer, until it reached about a 120 degree angle, while slightly rotating his arm. 

Noctis let out a pained groan as his shoulder popped back into place. "Titans left asscheek that hurt." 

"Well what did you expect?" Ignis hissed, grabbing the roll of medical tape to secure Noct's arm in place. "That will have to do until I can get you a proper sling." 

"I can make one-" 

"Absolutely not." Ignis helped him back up, "None of this, glowly stuff until you explain to me what's going on." 

"Ugh, fine." Noctis whined. "You're so stubborn." 

"And you're an asshole." Ignis rebutted. "What else is new?" 

Noctis bit his tongue, feeling far too drained to start arguing with Ignis. 

He was set down on the couch, Ignis fussing over him enough to set up pillows behind his back. 

The two remained in silence as Ignis started cleaning up the table. 

Noctis yawned, he felt so tired, the apartment was warm and cozy, he felt himself drifting off. 

He woke to Ignis hovering nearby, an ice pouch in hand. 

Noctis yawned, and gratefully accepted the ice pouch, and placed it on his left shoulder, gently pressing it into place. "Thanks Specs." 

Ignis sat down on the armchair opposite, and ran a hand through his hair. "Explain to me Noctis. What the bloody hell was that back there?!" He asked, clearly frustrated. "Why were you glowing? Does this have to do with where you've been the past year?" 

"It's kind of a long story Specs…." 

Ignis sighed. "Wait one moment." He stood, padding over to the kitchen, and picked up a wine glass, and a rather expensive looking bottle of wine. 

"Specs?" 

Ignis ditched the glass and sat down with the bottle. He drew his legs up, tucking them beneath him as he uncorked the bottle of wine. "Now you can tell me." 

"Don't I get some?" 

"No. Continue icing your shoulder." Ignis said, taking a swig from the bottle. "Get on with it then." 

"Alright." Noctis said with a soft sigh. "It all started when-" 

\---  
"Gods Dammit this is a whole mess I didn't need." Captain Auburnbrie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And where's that goddamn CSI?!" 

"I'm here!" A hand shot up from the crowd. "Sorry! S'cuse me I need to get through!" He said, pushing past the tight-knit crowd. "S'cuse me! CSI coming through." He said, clutching a briefcase close to his chest and offhandedly waving his badge to the officer. 

"You're late Argentum." 

"Sorry, sorry I know-" Argentum replied, blond hair stuck up in a hazard mess of spikes, nose and cheeks flushed red like he'd been running."It's just that-" 

"I don't care." Captain Auburnbrie sighed. "Just do your damn job and tell me why there was a glowing green man and what appeared to be a zombie running around the city." 

Argentum gave him a nervous grin, and an awkward two fingered salute. "Will do Sir!"


End file.
